The One
by The X Kalamity
Summary: Set after Crazy. Jump City is burning while Aquald tries to wake Raven up from her faint. What he will do to refresh her. Dedicated to Aquaven11 who wants more of this couple ando who helped me. Thanxs! AquaxRae
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, BUT WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO?

November 1st. The temperature was very high in Jump City and it was getting worse.

"Ugh this place is hot, and when I say that is because it's really hot!" Aqualad said very pissed

"Yo! Man you're right, this place is a hell!"

"HEY TEAAM! We should go out for a drink" Bee said.

"Good idea guys, lets go" with that Robin and the other titans decided to go out.

"Hey Aqualad, are you coming?"

"Mm, no, it's hot but I prefer to stay here, thanks anyways"

"Ok, whatever you say"

In fact he was very worried; Raven was in her room all the day. She decided to come out; she thought all the titans were gone.

"Uff finally now I can get some water…AQUALAD! What are you doing here!

"O.O"

Raven was only wearing her bra and a short, which set Aqualad very nervous and actually, secretly, and positively turned him on. Raven wearing this? Wait, what is happening to Jump City? The heat is making everyone…nuts.

"O.O"

"HELLO! Aqualad, are you ok?"

But she got no answer, he was still shocked.

"Well, are you going to answer?"

He was now red, red, RED! Very very red!

"Well, hum, I decided to stay you know, mm...I was worried about you"

"Me? Really? Hahahahahaha!"

Now this was even weirder than the other thing. Raven was laughing like a crazy, acting very happy, that absolutely wasn't Raven, and definitely something was wrong.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"Me? I'm perfect, actually never felt better in my life ha-ha!"

She fainted in his arms.

"RAVEN!"

"x.X"

He was very nervous. Stop. What had happened just a second ago? OK, Raven collapsed in his arms. He needed to do something, so he carried her to the couch and immediately got some cold water.

"Raven, wake up!"

He touched her, she was very hot, and maybe she had fever. Aqualad brought a towel and drowned it in the water so he can put it on her forehead.

"God, and this happens exactly when I'm alone, but, maybe, mm, she looks beautiful with her eyes closed and now that she is there laying..STOP! Idiot, what are you thinking?" He said that bumping his head with his hand. Suddenly she started to open her eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Oh, thanks God you're alive!" He hugged her tight.

"You fainted"

"Really? And what…DAMN!"

She realized what she was wearing and tried to cover herself with her arms.

**Hey there! Here goes the first chapter of my 2 story.**

**Hope you like it. Please read and review !=P**


	2. Bringing her to life

**Jeloou! I'm back, sorry but the hardest part of writing is putting it on the computer! But here is the chapter 2 of my 2nd story. Hope you guys like it!**

"Hey! It's ok, I got used to it, besides this place is really hot, maybe that was the reason you collapsed"

"x/x oh thanks for making me alive again haha"

"You're welcome, or maybe my beautiful face caused your faint" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right" he cupped her face inside his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Another kiss from the atlantian and she surely will faint again. He knew how to bring people to life with just one kiss, and after what happened yesterday, he truly brought her to life. Both sited in the couch, they say nothing, just looked at each other, they could spend their lives just staring at each other. They remained like that for about 10 minutes until:

"How you're feeling?" he asked.

"Better now"

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"No, definitely, no"

"Oh come on this place is burning, why not?"

"I don't like water remember?"

"But it's really hot and besides we're alone"

"No"

"Rae please…for me?" she couldn't resist when he begged her, he looked so innocent that she couldn't say no.

"Rae…"

"Ok, fine, lets go"

"Yeah! Thanks Rae!" he hugged her and picked her up and headed outside.

"Aqualad! O.O"

He ran to the shore and got into the water with Raven. It was so refreshing, it was cold, and the best of all, they were together.

"Uff that was great!"

"Yeah, right" she said angry.

"Ow, don't tell me you didn't like it"

"Well it was good"

"Just good?" he said teasing her a little.

"…And maybe refreshing" she splashed water to his face with her hands.

"Hey! So now lets meet the playful Raven" he said splashing a wave to her, she smiled and started a water war. They spent the next few hours in the water, playing, while the sun started to set. He had seen her smile again. He loved her smile, especially when she smiled with him. Of course he won the fight.

"Well, you won, and your prize will be…?"

"…a kiss"

She got their bodies together and placed her arms around his neck kissing him, again, another killer kiss, the ones she loved, from the lips he adored.

"Hmm, your lips taste like strawberries" he said licking his mouth

"Well, I needed something refreshing that wasn't water"

"Yum! I love strawberries" he kissed her again this time pulling her up and pulling her into the water

"Haha now what do you think about water!" when she got out, he gave him a killer look

"Oh haha I'm sorry haha"

"Forgiven haha"

"Did I ever tell you I loved your smile?"

"No you didn't"

"Raven, I LOVE YOUR SMILE, now what about going back to the tower?"

"OK and thanks" they were at the shore when he hugged her from the back and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For making my life great, for making me love you more everyday, for accepting to spend the evening with me"

"Aqualad…"

"For being everything in my life, for being the one I love"

"Well… you're welcome"

"I love you Raven"

"I love you more"

"I love you more"

I love you more"

"I love you more"

"Okok, it's a draw, equal love"

"Fine, and tell me how the first day of being 16 goes?"

"With you, it couldn't be better"

It was true, Raven never felt so in love with someone, he was perfect, he made her smile even if the day was sad, he was just the one. They walked together until the night came to the "hot" Jump City.

**FINISHED! Hope you kike it and please review!**

**Laceykkroth!**


End file.
